


Gamut

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Women begin behaving oddly. Set in the Expanse, Season 3. (08/31/2004)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Without warning, a shimmering ripple passed through Enterprise, causing the metal to waver slightly, but doing no damage.

To the ship, at least.

* * *

Archer looked over at T'Pol. "Mind telling me what the heck that was?"

Swinging around from her consol, T'Pol checked her displays before turning to the captain. "I am unsure. It seemed to be a form of energy wave, perhaps indigenous to this part of the Expanse."

"Energy wave?" Archer echoed. "Were we fired upon?"

"I would say not, Captain. I can find no signs of other ships in our immediate vicinity."

Staring through T'Pol, Archer digested the information. "All right." He faced forward again, then glanced over at Reed. "But keep your eyes open, Malcolm."

"Yessir," the compact man promised.

Over at her station, Hoshi sighed languidly, not really paying attention to the conversation going on behind her. She ran her hand over the sharp corners of her console, wondering why she never noticed how austere the ship was, all angles and dark grays and blues. And the uniforms they had to wear...her hand drifted to the zipper, pulling it down and unbuttoning the henley underneath. Fingers trailed over the smooth skin underneath, up her throat, down to the valley between her breasts.

Hoshi sighed again. An ache was building up in her, and she nibbled on her lower lip, planning on how to sate it.

* * *

"Hess!" Trip walked through Engineering, looked for the Lieutenant.

"Umm, here, sir." The hesitant touch on his shoulder made Trip jump.

Turning, he smiled at Hess, getting a shy smile back. "Did you finish the diagnostics on the injection manifolds?"

She nodded, ducking her head and handed him a PADD. "Here are the results..."

"Everything ok?"

"I think so..." Hess still held out the PADD. "Are you sure you don't want to check them over?"

"Naw, just write up the report and put it on my desk."

"I really think..."

"Rostov!" Distracted, Trip didn't notice how agitated she was becoming. "Later, Hess. Rostov! Not thereâ€”"

Hess watched Trip run off, worry creasing her forehead as she looked down at her interpretation of the manifold diagnostic results.

* * *

Archer walked into the gym, glad to see it was empty. Climbing on one of the bikes, he started pedaling, trying to wear himself out enough to sleep without the nightmares coming back.

Concentrating on his workout, he only vaguely registered Hoshi coming in the room.

Pausing at the threshold, Hoshi surreptitiously locked the door behind her, watching Jon out of the corner of her eye the entire time. Giving him an off handed hello, she moved to the weight machine, beginning her reps, her attention never wandering from the man on the other side of the gym. Hoshi's eyes traveled up his legs, his muscles bunching as he pedaled, shoulders flexing as he held himself upright. Slowly his shirt became drenched in sweat, clinging to the cut contours of his body. Eventually her patience paid off as Jon decelerated, letting his heart rate slow down.

With a nod at Hoshi he made his way to the locker room, a few minutes later she followed.

Standing outside his shower stall Hoshi peeled off her clothes, listing to Jon hum off key. Soundlessly she moved the curtain aside to find him lathering up his hair, eyes shut against the soap and water.

Hoshi pressed herself against him, reaching up on tiptoe to bring her mouth to his, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other around his neck.

"What the hellâ€”"

Hoshi took advantage of Jon's open mouth and plunged her tongue in, running it along the edge of his teeth, dueling with his own.

"Hoshi...what are you doing..." He ineffectually pushed at her, her wet body and his soap covered hands not allowing much traction.

"Hush," she murmured against his lips. The hand around his waist slid around front to circle his growing cock. A contented smile crossed her face, and she began to pump him.

"We can'tâ€”" Jon's resistance was token, Hoshi could tell, and to distract him she pulled his head back down, kissing him senseless as she lifted one of her legs over his hip.

"We canâ€”" In one smooth motion she guided him in.

"Ah, God!" Time stood still as Jon fought the exquisite feel of being buried in Hoshi's warmth, then he surged forward, lifting her other leg and pinning her against the opposite wall.

He fucked her under the warm spray of the water, her soft moans encouraging him on. Hoshi leaned forward, her teeth closing on his shoulder and he cried out at the jolt of pain. She licked at the mark as her hands roamed over his back, coming down to curl over his ass, feeling the muscles flex as he drove into her.

"Harder, Jon..." Arching her back to him, Hoshi whimpered in delight as his mouth closed over a nipple and sucked on the rough nub. "Yessss..."

"Hoshi..." Trailing his mouth up over wet skin, Jon found the hollow under her ear and bit lightly at the fluttering pulse there. Her hand gripped his jaw and his face was wrenched up, a bruising kiss planted on him.

"Come with me." A shuddering gasp went through Hoshi, and Jon felt her spasm around him as he fell into her brown eyes. His orgasm ripped through him, but still he couldn't look away as he spilled deep in her, his lean hips thrusting hard.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound apart form the hiss of the water; slowly Hoshi let her legs slide down Jon's, his still hard erection slipping out as she dropped to the floor.

With a sweet smile she left him leaning against the cool tile of the stall, wondering what the hell just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor Phlox!" Cutler's cheery voice carried down the corridor.

Phlox smiled back. "Hello! How are you?"

"I'm super, thanks for asking!" Threading her arm through his, Liz changed directions and walked with Phlox. "Hi Allison!" She waved to her friend.

"Bite me," Allison snarled back, passing the pair.

"Is she alright?" Phlox looked back at Allison's retreating form.

"Oh, she's just grumpy. Come have dinner with me."

Frowning slightly, Phlox let himself be led toward the mess hall.

* * *

"Hey ya, Hoshi." Trip nodded at the smiling Ensign.

The smile turned into a grin. "Hey Trip! How are you?" Hoshi cocked her head at him, thoughtful. "You look a little down. Everything ok?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Trip just gaped at her, unsure if Hoshi had really meant it the way it sounded. "My sister was killed, along with seven million others, some alien spy escaped with our bio-signs, T'Pol was poisoned by Trellium-D which now we can't use, and we're in this God forsaken Expanse looking for the Xindi who are who knows where since their homeworld was apparently destroyed hundreds of years ago, and on top of that, they're trying to kill us too!"

"Oh that! You big silly." Patting his arm, Hoshi tsked at him. "It'll all turn out fine, you'll see. Talk to you later!" With a spring in her step she left.

Trip watched her go, shocked and puzzled, then turning, he continued on his way. Suddenly the door to the gym opened and out popped Archer, dripping wet, his clothes sticking to him every which manner.

"Cap'n?" Trip reached out a hand to steady him.

"Did you see-never mind." After glancing wildly about, Archer's gaze settled on Trip, his breath finally slowing.

"Were you looking for Hoshi?" Trip's puzzlement grew. What was going on?

"No, no..." Frowning, Archer left Trip standing in the middle of the corridor, even more confused than before.

* * *

Hearing a strange noise, Reed paused in the corridor, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Backtracking, her paused outside a short access tube. It sounded like...crying...

"Hello? Anyone there?"

The sound stopped on a series of hiccupping sobs. A face appeared around the bend, followed by a body.

"Crewwoman?" Reed helped her down. "Are you alright?"

Allison burst into fresh tears, hurling herself at him and clinging for dear life. Patting her back awkwardly, Malcolm thought he heard a muffled 'scared...going to die...Xindi...all be killed...'

"We're not going to die." His so-called reassuring words weren't as she cried even harder, and Malcolm looked around frantically for someone to help him.

* * *

All through out dinner and the rest of the evening, Hoshi's anger simmered under the surface. Finally as she was getting ready for bed, it bubbled over into a full bore fury. Unable to stand it anymore, she made her way to Archer's cabin, garnering strange looks for wandering around the ship in her blues, and rang the chime. She stood there impatiently, tapping her foot.

The door opened to show a disheveled Archer, but before he could say anything her hand shot out and Hoshi slapped him across the face, the sharp crack loud in the metal corridor.

"You son of a bitch! How could you?!" With every sentence she advanced on him, until they were in the middle of his cabin, the door closing behind her. Porthos glanced up from his bed, looking from Hoshi to Jon and back again.

"You're my Captain!" Jon could only stare in shock as she continued her diatribe, tormented by every word she said being true. "I'm supposed to be able to trust you!" Suddenly Hoshi's eyes welled with tears and her face crumpled. "Oh God...what if I get pregnant? I can't raise a child out here! And your career! We'll be court-martialed! What the hell does it matter, we're all going to die anyway..." Sinking down on the bed, she burst into tears, great sobs wracking her body.

Finally moving, Jon sat next to Hoshi and gathered her into his arms. "Shh, it'll be alright..." Not understanding what was going on, he kept rocking her, somehow winding up lying on the bed with her pressed up against him, still seeking comfort.

He listened to her breathing gentle as she eventually fell asleep, but as he tried to get up she stirred and clutched at him whimpering slightly. Sighing, he lay back down and snagged the blanket with one foot; pulling it up he covered them both and got comfortable.

* * *

"I liked meeting Feezal." Wandering among Phlox's menagerie, Cutler let her hand trail over the cages.

"She's a feisty one," Phlox chuckled, feeding a small furry poofball to one of the animals.

"Denobulan marriages are open, aren't they?" She shot a glace at him from under her lashes.

"For the most part, yes." Dusting off his hands, he turned to her. "All done here."

"Good." Sidling up to him, Liz ran a finger over his cranial ridge. Phlox sucked in his breath and shivered.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Elizabeth—"

Her other hand came up to stoke the other side in time. "It's a great idea."

"Ohhhh dear..."


	3. Chapter 3

Groggily Jon awoke, the feeling of something heavy and warm atop of him cutting through his consciousness. He opened his eyes with a start to see Hoshi's face millimeters from his. She smiled and rubbed noses.

"Did I wake you?" Her voice was husky and amused. Before Jon could answer she kissed him, a slow, languid melding that turned his spine to jelly. A soft moan escaped him as Hoshi sucked on his lower lip. She hummed appreciatively, shifting her naked hips over his growing erection.

"Hoshi- " Breaking off the kiss, Jon pushed against her. Grinning mischievously, she let him, but used the force to slide down his body. She mouthed his now hard cock through the material of his boxers, the damp cloth clinging to the rigid muscle underneath.

Jon swallowed hard at the sight of Hoshi between his legs, nuzzling his aching shaft. It had been so long, not counting the tryst in the gym, but he couldn't, he shouldn't, and if was anyone else the would have no trouble saying no...but it was Hoshi...the object of many late night wet dreams, quick jacking offs in the shower, and daydreams during boring shifts on the bridge where she was right there next to him but still so far away...

"Hoshi, stopâ€”" As far as orders went it wasn't a very emphatic one, but she pouted prettily, and got to her knees. Jon's relief (and disappointment too, if he was honest with himself) was short lived however, because with a return of the grin in one smooth motion she pulled his shorts down and swallowed him whole.

"Ahhhggg!" Eyes rolling to the back of his head and hands clutching the sheet, Jon gave in to the sensation of Hoshi's tongue sliding over his skin, the delicious tugging as she sucked on the tip. His head swam as her hand wandered down to cup his balls, fingers caressing the sensitive skin, rolling the testes.

He whimpered as he left the warmth of her mouth; damp skin contracting as it hit the cool air. Feeling her shift, Jon watched in a daze as Hoshi straddled his hips and wrapped her hand around his length.

"No, we can't..." His hands pushed at her ineffectually, and with a mix of desperately wanting and almost fearing, he watched his cock slip into Hoshi's depths.

"Yes, we can." With that she began to rock, placing her hands on his broad chest, her hair swinging with every movement. Hoshi's eyes glazed over as she lost herself in the pleasure of Jon filling her.

Almost at their own volition his hands came up, hefting a breast, thumb grazing over a nipple. Hoshi sighed in delight, pushing her chest harder into his hands. Sitting up Jon drew a tongue over the rosy peak, latching on and pulling hard at her encouraging moans.

Suddenly Hoshi pushed him back down on the bed, and with an expression of exquisite torture, her back arched and she came, calling for him as her body shook.

He exploded at the sight of her, inordinately pleased with himself on some Neanderthal level that it was he that was bringing her pleasure, that it was his cock buried in her, emptying into her, that it was his name that this beautiful woman that he had yearned after was calling.

Stars erupted behind his eyes as he became light-headed, and the last thing he felt before he passed out was Hoshi's sweet kiss.

* * *

"Michael."

Rostov looked up at the low voice, startled to see Allison back in the depths of Engineering in the middle of Gamma shift. And in that outfit...He watched, mesmerized, as she came closer, the silky material shifting over her form.

"You...you shouldn't be here...dressed like that, Allison..."

"Why not?" Her fingers threaded through his hair, coming down to rest at the nape of his neck.

"We'll get in trouble..." he whispered.

Allison leaned forward, and Michael shuddered at the feel of her breasts, her hips pressing against him. Her heat seeped through his uniform. She pulled his head to hers, and whispered back. "Do you care?"

Unable to look away, Rostov shook his head. Allison smiled, kissing him deeply as he shucked his clothes as fast as he could. With a groan he slid inside her, hungrily devouring her mouth, kissing and sucking any bit of skin he could. Part of him wondered why she would come to him, of all people, but the greater part didn't care; driven on by her encouraging murmurs, he came hard and fast as she shuddered around him.

After a sweet smile and a brief kiss from her, Michael tugged on his clothes as he watched Allison leave, wondering, hoping, to see her again.

* * *

Jon woke up the next morning, alone. He could almost convince himself that last night was another one of his wet dreams, except the pillow wore Hoshi's scent and a few black strands of her hair clung to the case.

Without thinking too hard about what he was doing, Jon slipped the case off and folded it, putting it in the back of one of his drawers. Hopping into the shower, he washed himself quickly, making a concentrated effort not to think of Hoshi and what they did last night, and kept away from certain areas as much as possible.

First thing after breakfast he'd go see Phlox about the strange mood swings his Communications Officer was going through.

Another rippled shuddered through Enterprise.

* * *

Entering the bridge half an hour early, Travis came to stand by Ensign Miller at the helm. "Hey, Wendy, anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

Wendy stiffened in her seat. "Why? Don't think I could handle it?" Swinging toward a startled Travis, she stared angrily at him. "I know you think you're hot stuff, being a boomer and all, but just 'cause you lived out in space doesn't make you any better than us landlubbers." She stood up, advancing on her fellow ensign, who was standing his ground.

"I know you're scared I'm gonna take your vaunted place on Alpha shift, and you should be. Archer may have hand picked you, but he picked me too, and I deserve that spot."

The rest of the Gamma bridge shift watched in astonished fascination as Travis' eyes narrowed. "You're out of line, Ensign."

"Can't handle the competition?" Wendy came within centimeters of Travis, looking up at the taller man, breathing hard in her arrogance. Suddenly she softened, an expression of longing coming over her face. An unsteady hand came up to cup his cheek, a ragged sigh escaping her. "Oh Travis..."

Thrown by the sudden change in Wendy, Travis was unprepared as she pulled his head down to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and waist. Muffled protests only allowed Wendy to slip her tongue past his mouth, deepening the kiss as the other members of the crew continued to stare in shock. Travis tried to push Wendy away, but the girl clung like a limpet. He jumped as her hand rubbed his cock through his uniform.

"Ensigns!" T'Pol's voice cracked like a whip through the silent bridge. Wendy broke away from Travis only enough to throw a venomous glare at the Vulcan.

"Back off, bitch, he's mine. You and Tucker have your own little thing going with that so-called 'neural pressure'. Or isn't he enough for you, you slut? Working your way through the male officers?"

"Lieutenant Reed, escort Ensign Miller to the brig." Calm and collected, T'Pol never broke eye contact with Wendy as Malcolm moved out from behind the Sub commander and approached the aggressive helmswoman.

Glaring at Malcolm, Wendy turned back to Travis; running a fingernail down the side of his cheek she left a thin red weal that welled up with a line of blood. Taking his chin in her hand she forced him to look at her.

"You're mine, Travis," she whispered in his ear. Quick as a cat, her tongue darted out and licked the blood from his wound. "Never forget that."

Giving him one last smoldering look, she walked to the lift, her head held high.


	4. Chapter 4

His mind tortured by thoughts of his...indiscretions with Hoshi, it took Jon awhile before he noticed the screams and shouts coming through his wardroom door. Stepping into the mess hall he saw three crewmen trying to hold back Kelly, whose face was twisted in rage as she attempted to reach Novakovich. He was sitting on the floor, stunned, with the beginnings of a black eye.

"It's your fault!" Kelly shrieked. "She's dead because of you!"

"What's going on?" Archer came to stand by Ensign Cook as Kelly continued to rail at Novakovich.

"I don't know, sir. Everything was fine, then Kelly came running in and attacked Novakovich. She keeps saying he killed someone."

"Kelly!" The sharp bark of Archer's voice cut her off in mid rant and she glared over at her captain.

"What?" she spat out.

"Who did he kill?"

"Baker." Kelly turned, lunging at Novakovich again.

"Captain, I swear I didn't touch her." Novakovich's face was pale, his bruise stark against the ashen skin.

"Men. You're all alike. Lead a girl on and then toss her aside. Fucking bastard! You killed her!" Kelly slumped in her captor's arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Burke, Herbert, come with me. You too, Novakovich." Archer strode out of the mess hall, stopping only to contact Malcolm and have him meet them outside of Baker's cabin.

Malcolm was waiting for them; at Archer's nod he entered the override codes and the door slid open. At first glance it seemed like Baker was still sleeping, but as they drew closer they could see the dark red stain covering her blanket.

Pressing her fingers to her neck, Malcolm looked at Archer and shook his head.

"Dead. At least five hours, but Phlox will be able to tell for sure." Glancing around the small cabin, he picked up a piece of paper by the corner and read it, then handed it to Archer.

Reading it quickly, Archer's mouth tightened into a thin line, and he turned to Novakovich who was staring at Baker in shock.

"What do you know about this, Crewman?"

"S-sir?"

"This." Archer gave the note to him.

He doesn't want me, and now he hates me. I can't live with his scorn, his contempt. My life is in ruins. Why, Ethan? Why can't you love me the way I love you? There's nothing for me without you.

Novakovich visibly swallowed, then looked at Archer.

"She came to my cabin last night, she...she tried to seduce me, but I said no. I told her it wouldn't be right, us working together and all. I swear, Captain, I didn't think she'd take it this hard. She seemed fine when she left me." Novakovich's voice was rising in panic as the captain's face remained hard.

Archer was thinking of Hoshi, and how he hadn't had the strength to refuse her. Sighing, he moved to the comm unit to call Phlox.

* * *

Humming as she preened before her mirror, Hoshi held up a silken camisole, wondering if Jon would like the green or the red best. Her expression grew scornful as she thought of Baker.

The girl was a fool for killing herself. She should have slit Novakovich's throat instead of her own wrists. If Jon left her, that's what she'd do.

Hoshi's eyes turned flinty. Not that he would, if he knew what was good for him ...

* * *

"Malcolm." Archer called his Security Chief back as two corpsmen carried Baker's body to Sickbay. "Have you noticed anything ...unusual about the female crew lately?"

"Yes, sir, I have. I was going to speak with you when you got to the bridge. The women seem to be going through extreme mood swings, sir. Anger, joy, sadness, paranoia ..."

"Arousal ..." Archer said it to himself, but Malcolm heard it and glanced at the captain sharply.

Coming back, Archer looked at Malcolm. "Gather up all the women and put them in cargo bay three under full guard." He paused. "You can stun them if you have to."

Malcolm gave a curt nod before leaving the cabin.

* * *

"Allison, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor." Hoshi smiled at the crewwoman.

"Sure, what is it?" Falling into step with Hoshi, Allison followed her down the corridor.

"Could you take Porthos for a day or so?"

"Of course! He's such a cute puppy."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Well?" Archer paced Sickbay as Phlox peered at the computer screen. "Anything?"

Standing up, Phlox pulled at his lower lip, frowning. "Nothing." Elevated hormone levels, but nothing that would cause it."

Sickbay doors opened as T'Pol walked in, coming to stand before Archer. "Lieutenant Reed has confined seventy-three percent of the female crew. Is there any answer on what is causing this?"

"No." The captain started pacing again. "I thought it might be a biological weapon the Xindi developed using the information Raijin got from us, but Phlox says there's no indication of an agent."

"Perhaps it is the Expanse itself."

Archer stopped and turned to look at T'Pol. "The anomalies we're passing through? Are you saying they're the cause of this?"

"Perhaps. I will review the logs to see if there is a correlation between the recent anomalies and the women's behavior. Do we know when they started acting different?"

"I first noticed it right after Alpha shift," Archer answered, not meeting her eyes. "Ask around, you might be able to pinpoint it more exactly. If it is the anomalies, what can we do about it?"

Phlox shrugged. "Not much, Captain, except to ride it out."

T'Pol spoke up. "If we lined the hull with Trellium-D â€”"

"You'll go insane, we've already been over this," Archer interrupted her.

"I could use an inhibitor on the women, it might control the hormonal swings." Phlox rocked back on his heels, thinking.

"Any side effects?"

"Not many, all benign." He smiled a wide grin.

"Get working on it."

* * *

Malcolm stood in the empty cargo bay three. All extraneous bins had been removed, and the controls locked out. They only thing it held now was twenty-four members of Enterprise's crew, all women. They alternately smiled, wept, or raged, with a few languishing stares thrown at the men guarding them. Malcolm finally had to put up a force field to keep the women back.

Frowning, Malcolm looked at his PADD. There should be twenty-five, what with Baker dead and T'Pol not affected. He scrolled down the list of who was there, not finding a name.

Hoshi.

* * *

Jon rubbed his face, walking back to his cabin. It had been a long day and it was only lunchtime.

Opening the door, he stepped into the semi dark cabin. "Porthos! Where are you, boy?"

"He's not here, Jon." A figure stood up from the low couch along the far wall.

Jon's heart began to beat hard and deep throb started low in his belly as Hoshi smiled at him. He could only stare at the way the green silk clung to her body as she reached up and pulled his zipper down, the sound loud in the still of the room.

"It's just you and me..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hoshi..." Jon began to push her away, then the image of Baker, lying in a pool of her own blood rose up before him. Deciding to humor her, he caressed her cheek. "Now? We don't have much time, sweetheart."

Smiling to herself, Hoshi felt Jon relax against her. She didn't trust him, but for what she wanted, trust wasn't necessary. Only the upper hand.

"We'll make time." Kissing the line of his jaw, easing his uniform off his shoulders, Hoshi guided Jon over to the bed and pushed him down. Raising his arms over his head she kissed him again, distracting him with nibbling teeth and questing tongue until the sharp click of metal and the cold feel of steel on his wrists made Jon pull away.

"Hoshi?" He tugged on his bonds as she chuckled, sliding down his length and using his confusion to bind his ankles to the corners of the bed. The soft whisper of a knife coming out of its sheath mixed with Jon's harsh breathing; taking her time Hoshi cut away his clothes, saving his boxers for last.

She grinned as she removed that last bit of material, reaching out she wrapped a hand around his hardening erection. "I knew you'd like this. Letting go, giving up control..."

"No I don't Hoshi. Untie me." Jon's voice was calm, his tone even.

The smile turned patronizing. "Silly." Walking over to his desk, Hoshi picked up a phase pistol and shot the door controls and the comm unit. "Now no one will bother us." Dropping the pistol carelessly on the deck, she climbed on the bed and stood over his waist. Languidly she pulled the camisole over her head.

Jon groaned at the sight, closing his eyes and turning his head. Hoshi laughed and dropped to her knees, running her small hands over his hard chest.

"So beautiful, Jon..." she sighed. Leaning down she bit lightly at a hardened nipple, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Please don't do this, Hoshi..." His eyes still closed, Jon's breath was coming in chuffs.

"You want it, Jon, you know you do." Hoshi's slick heat rubbed against his cock, wrenching another groan from him.

"An automatic physiological response," he gasped. "It's not what I want."

"I'll take it anyway I can get it, whether you give it to me willingly or not." Hoshi's voice was hard.

"It's rape, Hoshi. Do you really want me that way?"

Hoshi stopped, exasperated, and glared at him. She climbed off and Jon sighed in relief, which was short lived as she came back and gagged him with her camisole.

With a self-satisfied smirk Hoshi straddled him again, nestling the tip of his erection within her honeyed folds, one move from either of them and he'd be buried in her.

"Mmmph!" Jon fought the bucking of his hips, biological needs desperately trying to overcome his mental self-control, wanting, needing to be deep in her.

Opening his eyes he looked at her, pleading with her not to do this. Hoshi stared back, a shadow of doubt beginning to cloud her eyes.

"Don't you know how much I want this?" Despair laced her voice, anguish crumpling her face. "Do you know how hard it is to be close enough to touch you, but never able to?" Hoshi reached out to trail her fingertips over his face, across his mouth. "It's the only way I'll ever get to know you."

"Hoshi..." Jon stayed perfectly still as she eased the gag down and kissed him. He could feel her desperation in its urgency, he tasted salt and realized she was crying.

"Hoshi, sweetheart, untie me." Breaking off the kiss he rubbed his cheek against hers. "It'll be ok, I promise." He waited, hoping, until one of her hands crept up and unshackled him.

Once again he held her in his arms they lay together, and wondered if he'd ever be able to have a normal relationship with her.

* * *

"Reed to Tucker." Malcolm kept an eye on the women as he contacted Trip. They had had to stun a few of them, which didn't go over too well with the rest.

"Trip here, whadda ya need, Mal?"

"Hoshi's gone missing. I had Smithee look for her, and both she and the Captain are in his quarters. But something's wrong with his comm unit. I'm taking a few men down to check it out; I thought you might want to come too."

"Thanks. I'll meet you outside his cabin. Tucker out."

Ten minutes later Malcolm and two security guards rounded a corner to see Trip waiting for them.

"I got an update from Phlox," Trip immediately said. "He and T'Pol think another two hours, three at the most will get us past these particular anomalies."

Malcolm nodded silently as he stood outside Archer's door, phase pistol at the ready. He motioned his men to one side of the door, Trip to the other. Entering his access code, he waited as it failed to open.

Frowning, Malcolm tried again, with the same results. Trip popped the cover off the code plate and looked inside, getting his fingers zapped for his troubles.

"It's been fused from the other side," he whispered.

Malcolm jerked his head back the way they had come, and the four men retreated. He stood thinking as Trip waited impatiently. "I'd hate to blow the door..."

"Transporter," Trip interjected. "We could transport him out."

"Alright."

It didn't take them long to get to the transporter room, although to Trip and Malcolm every second seemed twice as long. Trip pushed Malcolm away from the controls, muttering something about 'who's the engineer around here'.

"I've got a lock," he finally said. Easing the controls up, the men watched as a shimmering form began to coalesce on the pad, eventually forming into their naked captain.

Trip looked away, trying to give Archer some privacy as Malcolm went to help him up.

"You alright, sir?" With a frown he noticed the red marks on his wrists, searching for other injuries he saw the ones on his ankles too. "Did she injure you?"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. She didn't hurt me."

"Sirâ€”"

"I'm fine."

Malcolm could only nod at Archer's insistence. "Even so, I'd like Phlox to look you over, he can update you on the women's situation at the same time."

Sighing, Archer agreed, and the small group made its way to Sickbay, stopping ony to get the captain something to wear.

* * *

"Jon!" Lifting her head at the light humming sound, Hoshi watched in horror as he disappeared from under her.

Panicked, she looked around the room, trying to figure out what to do. The door, damaged to stop anyone from coming in, now prevented her from leaving. She was trapped.

Unless...Hoshi's eyes lifted to the ceiling. Scrambling into her shorts and t-shirt, she lifted a panel out of the way and hauled herself into the crawlspace between decks. Placing the panel back, she made her way deeper into the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

"Admiral Archer? Sir?"

The commander had to repeat himself, a little louder, before Jon finally raised rheumy eyes to him. He waited patiently as the great Jonathan Archer straightened stooped shoulders to stare at him myopically, precariously holding on to Starfleet Headquarters' wall for balance. Finally, a croaking whispered 'What is it?' came out.

"There's something we think you should see, sir." The commander held out his arm; after only a moment's pause did Jon take it and the pair slowly made their way down the bustling corridors, Jon nodding to old friends, ignoring the awed stares of young cadets.

"Right in here, sir."

Peering around Jon noticed it was Headquarters' pathology lab. "The latest results of my tests in?" He chuckled feebly, gripping the commander's arm as the laugh turned into a wheeze.

"Not exactly, sir." He led Jon to a table where a gaunt figure was curled up on its side, mostly covered by a thin sheet.

Jon threw a puzzled glance at the commander, then hobbled over to look at the person.

"Hoshi..." He stared in shock at her mummified form, leathery skin pulled taut over bones. Reaching out a trembling hand, he touched her cold cheek.

"We found her in the crawl space between D and E deck while we were preparing Enterprise for decommission. The doctors think she'd been there for quite a number of years, ever since you were a captain..."

...captain...

...captain...

"Captain!"

With a start Archer came back to the present. He glanced over at Malcolm, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you all right, sir?"

"I'm fine. We need to find her."

Malcolm blinked at the strident tone and change in subject, but merely nodded. "We will, sir. T'Pol says we'll pass through the last of these anomalies in fifteen minutes, Dr. Phlox estimates the effects should wear off within thirty minutes after that. And crewman Baird has Porthos."

"Thanks." Archer stood there a moment longer, then abruptly turned and left Sickbay.

Malcolm watched him go, wondering once again what exactly had happened before they beamed Archer out of his room.

* * *

Wandering the ship, Jon let himself think if Hoshi and what had gone on between them. If Phlox was right, all the emotions the women were experiencing were real, just blown out of proportion by the anomalies.

Which meant Hoshi really did want him...A wave of despair came over him. It wasn't so bad, wanting her, but not being able to have her; however knowing that she wanted him too, and it was only the dammed regs keeping them apart...

The image of her riding him, head thrown back in ecstasy erupted full blown in Jon's mind, with a groan he felt himself swell at the memory. He could feel her around him, taste her again, hear her cries.

With a vicious jab he opened a comm link. "Archer to Tucker!"

"Trip here."

"You fixed my door yet, Commander?"

The pause at the other end conveyed Trip's surprise at Jon's brusque manner. "Not yet, sir, Hoshi fried the circuits but good. Another fifteen minutes, at least. I'll let you know."

"Alright. Archer out."

Cursing under his breath, Jon made an extremely uncomfortable way to the gym, stripping off his uniform as soon as he entered the locker room. Stepping into a certain stall, he turned on the water to mask any noise, taking a handful of soap and lathering up.

Palming his thick erection, Jon began to pump, letting his imagination run wild with thoughts of Hoshi. He remembered pushing her up against the very wall he leaned upon, thrusting into her as he took her for the first time. He thought of making love to her in the big bed in his beach house, or among the dunes in the moonlight, the sound of the ocean echoing the blood pounding in his ears. She'd call his name, begging for more as he teased her, touching, tasting every inch of her body before surging between her open thighs, coming home to a place he'd dreamed about forever.

Jon bit back a cry as his orgasm ran through him, his heavy shaft jerking in his hand as great ropes of semen hit the tile, falling to the floor to be washed away. Dropping to his knees, he let the water sluice over him, and closed his eyes against the pain.

* * *

"Tucker to Archer."

Back to wandering the corridors, Jon answered the hail. "Archer here."

"Door's fixed, Cap'n. Works like new."

"Thanks Trip. Archer out."

He had only gone a few steps when he was called again.

"T'Pol to Archer."

Turing around he made his way back to the comm. "Archer here."

"We have passed through the anomalies and the female crewmembers have returned to normal, Captain. Dr. Phlox is examining them to be sure they've recovered fully. Lieutenant Reed has not found Ensign Sato yet, however."

"Very well. Keep me informed. Archer out."

Finally making his way back to his cabin without any more interruptions, Jon entered his code and stepped through the door. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the bed and began to pull off his boots. A slight movement in the corner made him glance up, slowly he got to his feet as a nervous Hoshi came out of the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoshi hadn't gone five feet before she remembered the knife she left behind in Jon's cabin. Cursing at the wasted time it took to backtrack and get it, still she knew she would need it later on when they came for her.

But first they would have to find her. Hoshi was the only one of the bridge crew, and running over the ship's roster in her mind, only one of five that could fit in the crawl spaces between decks. And the other four were no match for her. She could live almost forever in this small space, evading capture, laughing at Malcolm's inept efforts to bring her in.

Food wouldn't be a problem; she could raid the galley whenever she got hungry. Hoshi stopped as another kind of hunger reasserted itself.

Jon.

She cursed and wept and raged; at him for stopping her from having him when she needed him so badly, for having this ache that only he could ease. Hoshi felt like she was going to burst, so many emotions were running through her. Jon. She needed to find Jon. She needed Jon.

Think!! Where would he be? Scampering through the ship, Hoshi peered through the grating of the bridge, Jon's ready room, the mess hall...he wasn't anywhere to be found. Something drew her back to the gym, though, some desperate longing to go back to the scene of the crime, as it were, to where it all began.

Someone was there, however; and Hoshi's hand clenched around the hilt of her knife, visions of slitting the throat of the person who got in her way running through her head. A slight groan made its way through the vent and she froze, recognizing that sound. Wiggling her way between pipes Hoshi peered out the tiny grill to see Jon, his back against the tile wall, his hand pumping his cock hard and fast.

Hoshi bit back a cry, frantically trying to tear the grate from the wall, trying to reach him. Frustrated, she watched his beautiful face he masturbated, her hand slipping under the waistband of her shorts, finding the hard little nub between her legs. She watched the water stream over his chest, down his long legs. She watched the play of muscles in his shoulder as his arm moved back and forth, the tensing of his legs as his orgasm approached. She watched him come, calling her name; she tasted blood biting her lip as not to answer as her orgasm matched his.

Silently Hoshi watched him fall to the floor, his breath coming in great heaves. Tears streamed down her face as she realized he wanted her too, but his honor would never allow them to be together.

Turning away, she gradually crawled deep into the center of the ship. Finally exhaustion forced her to stop; curled up on her side she rested. In a trance Hoshi pulled the knife from its scabbard, watching the meal glint in the faint light.

Now she understood how Baker felt, why she did it. Hoshi didn't want to live without her love either. Pressing the blade to her skin, blood welled up under the sharp tip of the knife. Strange, it didn't hurt at all...

* * *

"Captain."

"Hoshi?" The use of his rank surprised him. Jon stood perfectly still, keeping half an eye on the newly repaired comm unit.

"Don't worry, Lieutenant Reed's on his way. I just wanted to apologize. I don't know why...I mean I normally would never..." Hoshi blushed and ducked her head, her face covered by the silken curtain of her hair.

The door chime interrupted what ever it was Jon was going to say. Slowly he made his way to the controls, never looking away from her. The door slid open to show Malcolm, phaser drawn, two of his team behind him, along with a concerned Trip hovering in the back.

"Sir?" Malcolm's glaze flitted between Jon and Hoshi, waiting for a word from his captain.

Not wanting to spook Malcolm anymore than she already had, Hoshi eased her way toward him, coming to stop before Jon.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, a cold hand wrapping around her heart at the blank expression on Jon's face.

He looked at her, tense, knowing the effects of the anomaly had past but unable to get the image of her, straddling him, a feral gleam in her eye, about to rape him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her fingers twisting together, dropping his gaze he saw her hands covered in blood.

"You're bleeding!" Grabbing her wrists he turned them over to show long gashes splitting her skin.

"It's nothing," she mumbled; with a soft sigh her eyes fluttered closed and she slipped to the floor, Jon's cry of alarm falling on deaf ears as he caught her up to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jon paced outside of Sickbay as Hoshi was in surgery. Phlox had tut-tutted over her injuries, and told the captain they would be easy enough to repair, but still Jon paced. He knew her emotions has been skewed by the anomalies, but even so, that she could be in such a place as to try and kill herself....

Jon thanked God again that Hoshi had enough sense to come to his cabin, or else his dream might have actually come true. No, not with such an extreme conclusion perhaps, Jon would have torn his ship apart to find her if she had gone missing. But the ending would be the same. She would still be dead.

Stopping in front of the doors, he looked through the frosted glass trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Was she going to live or not? There had been so much blood.

With a start Jon came back from once more seeing Hoshi collapse in his cabin as Sickbay doors slid open and Phlox stood before him.

"The Ensign will be fine, Captain. She only severed some blood vessels and muscles, no tendons. She'll be unconscious for awhile longer, however, I suggest you get some rest."

Nodding absentmindedly, Jon looked past Phlox at the slight form on the biobed. "Sure. Let me know as soon as she wakes up."

"Of course." Phlox watched as Jon slowly walked away.

* * *

Entering his cabin, Jon stopped short at the sight of two crewmen cleaning the deck. As soon as they saw him, they jumped to their feet.

"I'm sorry, sir, this is going to take awhile longer. We keep finding more blood scattered on the walls, the sofa...Munoz is up in the crawlspace now, apparently she was pretty deep in the ship when she..." Halpern trailed off at the bleak look on his captain's face. Pausing a moment, he and his colleague got back to work as Jon turned and started wandering the ship again.

He roamed through the corridors, wondering how much worse it could have been if the men were affected instead of the women. Fifty-five testosterone driven males against twenty-six females...Jon shuddered at the obvious conclusion.

Slowly he began to see more and more crewwomen in the halls as they recovered and went back to their duties as they were able. Most couldn't meet his eye; he made a mental note to have counseling available to those who needed it. Finally he wasn't able to take the waiting any longer and turned his steps to Sickbay.

"Captain!" A wide smile graced Phlox's face. "Perfect timing. I was just about to call you." Nodding to a curtained off biobed, he continued to putter around the infirmary.

Walking up to the hanging drape, Jon took a deep breath. "Hoshi?"

Silence.

He was about to leave when a soft voice answered him. "Sir."

Parting the curtain he stood by her bed, eyes locked on the white bandages around her wrists until Hoshi self-consciously tucked them under the blanket. He lifted his head to look at her; her dark hair spread out over the pillow, her pallor almost matching the white case.

"I'm sorry..." she started, then closed her eyes and turned away. "I'm sorry, for...for everything."

"It's not your fault, Hoshi." He slipped one of her hands out and gently cradled it in his own. "It wasn't you, it was the anomaly."

"It is. None of this would have happened if I didn't love youâ€”" She broke off, her face crumpling, trying to tug her hand from his.

Jon's heart felt like it had stopped beating. He gripped her hand harder, turning her face toward his. "Say it again. Please."

Hoshi shook her head, fighting him as he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Please, sweetheart, I need to hear it again. Tell me again." Finally she stilled in the confines of his arms, trembling slightly.

"I love you." She slumped against him, all will power gone.

"For how long?"

Shrugging slightly, she sighed. "Forever."

"Were you ever going to let me know?" Jon stroked her hair, her head tucked under his chin.

"Yes. No. Maybe." Hoshi sighed again.

They sat like that for awhile, listening to each other breathe until she stirred. "So now what? The brig? Court-martial?"

"Now you get better, then in a few weeks you move in with me, then after that I inform Starfleet we're getting married and if they don't like it I will happily take myself and my wife back to Earth, where we will enthusiastically start having the first of many children."

Hoshi froze, then leaned back to look at Jon, her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" he asked. "You don't want a lot of kids?"


End file.
